1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an improved spring exercising device which can also be worn while walking, jogging, and running.
2. Description fo Prior Art
Heretofore, spring exercising devices for the legs have been designed for use on the legs only and to be used in a stationary position.
Looking at EXERCISING APPARATUS in U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,103 to Nilson, Dec. 3, 1940, which is designed to be used on the legs while in a stationary position. The limited expansion on the elastic strips and the long length would make it impractical to use on the ankles when walking. The rubbing of the strap on the ankles while walking would make this apparatus uncomfortable.
FOOT EXERCISER in U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,774 to Perez, Aug. 28, 1956, comprises of a sandal type shoe with a spring on each sandal hooked to a platform. This is to be used only in a stationary position. Exercising the legs is accomplished by turning the toes toward each other pulling on the two side springs.
THE ELASTIC TYPE EXERCISING DEVICE in U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,846 to Kanicki, May 2, 1972, is designed to be used while anchored to an immoveable object. Using this device, you exercise one leg or arm at a time in a stationary position.
RESILIENT TYPE EXERCISER FOR SIMULATING CLIMBING in U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,218 to Wilkinson, Jul. 20, 1982, is an exercising device for simulating the action of climbing where the spring resistance is attached to the legs and at the other end to an immoveable object. This would require the user to remain in a fixed area.
EXERCISE DEVICE in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,731 to Suarez et al, Mar. 28, 1989, is an exercising device for the arms and legs to be used in a stationary position. This exerciser would have to be pulled in a direction parallel to the spring to prevent the cuffs from rotating and injuring the limbs. Hence walking with this on the legs would irritate the ankles and to give the long stride necessary, the spring would need to be too long causing the wearer to trip over the spring.
And finally EXERCISE DEVICE in U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,506 to Smith, Mar. 20, 1990, is also designed to be used in a stationary position. Walking with the exercise device would cause your legs to be rubbed raw as the leg curved braces shifted while walking. The springs used are compression springs which need to be pushed together to create a resistance, hence this type of spring would not work if used in a walking type exerciser.